iHope this meant more than it seemed
by kwags74
Summary: What if the events from iKiss truly caused feelings to develop between Sam and Freddie. Could the two truly continue their "hate" relationship? Will things go back to normal, or has everything changed now? SEDDIE
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I had no choice; I can't get the episode out of my mind. I know like most Seddie fan knows that this is not the episode that'll bring them together, but it's a step in the right direction. I don't know how long this story is going to be, but I have to write something after seeing iKiss last night.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to iCarly, nor do I own the lefts (darn it)**

Chapter 1

Sam walked away from the window. She began to make her way back to the iCarly studio. She was taking her time walking. Sam was very much lost in thought. It's a wonder she didn't run into anything as she was totally not focused on what she was doing.

_I still can't believe that Freddie and I just kissed,_ she thought, _I wanted to get it out of the way and everything, but I can't believe that it was with Freddie of all people._ Sam kept replaying the last five minutes of her life over and over again in her mind. As much as she wanted to believe that it wasn't a big deal, something in her heart was telling her otherwise.

She opened the door to the iCarly studio and saw Carly standing at Freddie's computer trying to run video clips to help stall for time on their webcast. Carly looked at Sam, "I'm glad you're back," she said hastily as she began to push buttons so that they could go back to running a live feed, "um, where are your meatballs?"

"Oh…" Sam began slowly. She saw that she didn't have them with her. She had set the bowl down near the window before she tapped the window to get a hold of Freddie earlier, "I guess I left them over at Freddie's," she said as she walked over to the table where Carly's bowl sat.

"That's okay," Carly replied quickly, "we'll just skip that bit. But we need to continue the show. Are you ready?"

Sam was trying to snap herself out of the semi-trance that she was in, "Uh…sure, let's continue."

Carly ran in front of her to the camera and began the broadcast, "Okay, well we're back."

"Did you miss us?" Sam asked with a smile.

"I guess we're not going to have a meatball war after all," Carly said.

"That's okay," Sam grinned, "they're better to eat anyway. Can't let these bad boys go to waste." She stated as she began to pop a few meatballs in her mouth.

"Well…okay then," Carly smiled to the online audience as she snatched a meatball out of the bowl and popped it in her mouth. "Our next segment is entitled…"

XxXxXxXxXx

"…well thanks for joining us tonight," Carly said as she and Sam were about to end the broadcast.

"And remember," Sam said with a somewhat serious look in her eye, "If anybody out there says anything to either me or our tech nerd Freddie about not being kissed…"

"…You better be able to run…" Carly smiled nervously.

"…because I will come after you…" Sam continued slightly agitated.

"…uh, tune in next week…" Carly finished as she walked quickly from in front of the camera to Freddie's camera.

"…and that's a promise." Sam smiled evilly in the camera.

"And we're clear!" Carly shouted as she shut down the broadcast. She took a few seconds to power everything down.

"Okay Carls," Sam said making her way to the door, "I'm going down for something to drink."

"Wait Sam…" Carly called to her as she was trying to remember everything that she was supposed to do with the equipment.

Sam opened the door and walked into the hallway. As she made her way to the stairs, she saw Freddie turn the corner from the stairs. She paused when she saw him.

"Hey," Freddie nodded to Sam as he saw her pause in front of him, "you guys did a great show tonight," he said softly.

"Thanks," Sam replied trying not to make eye contact with him. "What are you doing up here?" She asked him.

"I thought I'd check the equipment out and make sure everything is all right." He replied as he began to reach into his pockets. In his right pocket, Freddie had two cans of Peppy Cola. He handed one to Sam, "Here," he said, "I figured you were probably going to go down and grab one."

Sam grinned, "You know my stomach well Freddork," she smirked as she took the can from Freddie.

"Give this other soda to Carly when I send her downstairs," he smiled, "I know she'll want to talk to you about what happened."

"Tsk, yeah, I know she will," she replied as she grabbed the other can from Freddie. As she went to grab it, her hand slipped, and she grabbed his hand. Ordinarily this wouldn't faze Sam, but after what happened between her and Freddie earlier, this time it made her heart beat faster, "Uh…thanks," she said softly as she blushed lightly, "I guess I'll see you later dork."

"Whatever, monster," Freddie smirked as he made a weird look with his eyes by darting them back and forth at her. Sam rolled her eyes at him before she walked down the stairs. Freddie continued walking to the iCarly studio.

He smiled when he saw Carly frantically walking around checking on the equipment. He opened the door and said, "Want some help Carly?"

"Oh, Freddie," Carly smiled relieved, "I'm glad you're here. I was just making sure that I was doing everything…"

"I've got it Carly," Freddie smiled at her, "go ahead and join Sam downstairs."

"Are you sure?" Carly asked as she was nonchalantly making her way to the door, "Because I will gladly just…"

"Carly, I…" Freddie began.

"Okay, bye!" Carly hollered as she ran out the door and took off down the hallway towards the steps.

Freddie couldn't help but smirk a little as he saw his friend bale on him. _Oh well,_ he thought as he reached into his left pocket and produced another can of soda. _I know that I'm giving the girls some alone time and I can make sure this is done correctly._ Freddie opened the can of soda, and took a quick sip. He set the can down on the table that had the meatballs on it and began to inspect his equipment.

XxXxXxXxXx

Sam sat at the kitchen table drinking her soda, when she turned to see Carly coming into the kitchen to join her. "Here, I got a soda for you," Sam said to Carly as she pushed the can that Freddie had given her across the table to Carly's seat.

"Thanks," Carly replied as she took a seat next to her friend, "I'm glad Freddie came in to finish taking care of the equipment."

"Yep," Sam said plainly as she took a sip of her soda, "that what we have a tech nerd for."

Carly rolled her eyes and shook her head at her friend, "Anyway, I saw that Freddie is in a lot better mood now than he has been all week. What did you two talk about?"

Sam paused for a second to take another sip of her soda before she answered her friend, "We just started talking about…uh…things that we do to each other and have done to each other. We…had an understanding that we will always mess with one another…and that I will never lay off him…um…"

"You're going to put me to sleep," Carly moaned as she stared at her friend.

Sam sighed, "Well what is it that you want to hear?" She asked a little frustrated.

"I want to hear about the kiss issue," Carly frowned as she gave Sam a face.

"What about it?" Sam asked playing dumb with her friend.

Carly sighed heavily, "Did you and Freddie talk about the fact that neither one of you had had their first kiss yet?"

"Yeah, we talked about it," Sam replied quietly.

"Well, why aren't you telling me about it?" Carly asked frustrated.

"You didn't ask," Sam answered as she shrugged at her friend.

"Ugh!" Carly hollered as she got up from her seat. She began to walk around the table trying to cool down. After she made a few laps around the table, she sat back down. She took a big gulp of her soda and set the can back down. She turned to face her friend, "Okay…what did Freddie say when you told him that you had never been kissed before?"

"Freddie was watching our web show from his laptop," Sam replied, "He asked me if what I said was true, and I admitted that it was." She took one final gulp of her soda, and set the can back down on the table.

"What happened next?" Carly asked with interest.

"We just discussed how overrated a first kiss is and stuff…I mean, it is overrated right?" Sam said a little more nervously.

"I don't know if I'd say that," Carly responded thoughtfully, "I don't think I'll ever forget my first kiss as long as I live."

_Great,_ Sam thought to herself, _it's just as I thought. I'm never going to get this image of me kissing Freddie out of my mind._ Her heart began to pound faster again as she replayed the image in her thoughts. She was so confused about what she was feeling right now. It was driving her crazy, and it was making her hungry again.

She got up from her chair and grabbed her empty soda can. She threw the can away and walked to the fridge.

"So," Sam said to Carly as she was going to the fridge, "the first kiss is that big, huh?"

Carly shrugged, "Maybe it isn't to some people, I sort of thought it was though."

Not helping here Carls, Sam thought annoyed as she opened the fridge and looked for something good to eat, "Man," she grumbled, "Your guys' fridge is nearly wiped out." Sam grabbed another soda from the fridge and walked back over to the table.

"Yes," Carly sighed, looking at her friend, "I wonder who rummages through our fridge all the time to make it so empty?"

Sam shrugged as she opened her can and took a quick sip from her soda.

"I'm sure there are still some meatballs left upstairs if you're really that hungry," Carly said to her friend softly.

Sam gave a sour face, "I have to go all the way upstairs?" She inquired.

Carly nodded, "It's either that or…Wait, you never finished telling me what happened ne-…"

Sam was out of the kitchen like she was shot out of a cannon, "I'm going to get the meatballs!" She hollered as she disappeared up the stairs.

XxXxXxXxXx

"I wonder if he's gone." Sam muttered to herself as she approached the studio door. One of the reasons for Sam not wanting to come up for the meatballs was to not see Freddie again tonight. However, she didn't want to be drilled by Carly anymore, because Sam was afraid Carly might start putting the pieces together and figure out what really happened with her and Freddie.

She looked through the glass door and saw that the studio was empty. She walked inside and headed towards the table that had the bowl of meatballs still in it. She picked up the bowl and was beginning to head for the door when a voice behind her said, "Hey Sam,"

Sam screamed and dropped the bowl onto the rug. The meatballs fell out and began to roll away momentarily before coming to a rest. Sam whirled to see Freddie walking towards her, "Dang you Freddie!" She hollered at him, "Are you trying to start stuff with me again already?"

"No Sam, I'm sorry," Freddie replied horrified for scaring his frenemy, "I just came back upstairs from using the bathroom, and I saw you, and…" He knelt down next to Sam and picked up the bowl, "Here, I'll start picking these up," he said as he began grabbing meatballs off the floor.

Sam knelt down beside him and began to help him, well sort of. She began grabbing meatballs one by one, and after inspecting them she put them in her mouth and ate them, "Well you scared the crap out of me," Sam mumbled as she had her mouth full, "I thought you'd be gone by now."

"I was just about ready to go," Freddie replied as he began grabbing the last of meatballs, "I just needed to download a new program…" Freddie paused, he was about to grab the last meatball when Sam reached over and grabbed it at the same time. They both looked up to see that their faces were only inches from one another as they were still knelt down cleaning the floor up. They looked deeply into each other's eyes for a moment before Freddie slowly rose to a standing position from the floor. Sam grabbed that last meatball; then looked to see that Freddie had extended his hand to her to pull her up.

"I can stand up just fine on my own," Sam said firmly but not unkindly. Sam stood up and grabbed the bowl of meatballs from Freddie.

"Yeah," Freddie began with an odd look on his face, "anyway, I guess I'll just see you tomorrow then." He began to walk to the studio door.

"Freddie," Sam said softly, "was tonight a big deal to you?"

Freddie turned around to look at Sam a moment, "Um…"

"…I mean I know we were just trying to get our first kiss out of the way and all. I don't know about you, but whew, I'm glad it's done and over with." Sam said quickly. She was getting uncomfortable with this conversation. She wasn't sure why she had brought it up in the first place.

"Oh…yeah…I'm glad we got it out of the way too," he grinned uncomfortably, "Well, good night." Freddie walked out of the studio and disappeared.

Sam felt lonely. "Yeah…good night," she said softly to herself. _Man, I need to go to bed_, she thought, _I need to get this day over with so I can get this out of my head._ Sam walked out of the studio and made her way to the stairs.

She came back down and saw that Carly wasn't in the kitchen anymore. She put the bowl of meatballs in the fridge and walked into the living room.

Spencer was sitting on the couch watching football. He wasn't wearing his sill football helmet anymore, but he still more a jersey, and he was still clutching a football in his hand.

"Hey Spence," Sam said as she approached the couch, "Have you seen Carly?"

"I think she was getting ready to his the sack there kiddo," Spencer replied as he looked at her for a second before turning his attention back to the game, "were you wanting to spend the night or something?"

"Yeah, thanks Spencer," Sam smiled as she walked towards Carly's room.

Spencer shrugged, "Okay, you may stay," he replied, but Sam had already disappeared. Spencer shook his head, _I don't know why she doesn't just ask permission to go home instead,_ he thought amused with himself. "Yeah!" He shouted as his team just scored a touchdown.

Sam entered Carly's room. "Carls?" Sam asked quietly. She walked over to see her friend was already fast asleep. _Carly never was a night owl,_ she thought to herself as she decided to go to bed herself. Sam lied down next to her friend in the bed.

_I've got to get this kiss out of my mind,_ Sam thought as she began to drift off, _I've got to let Freddie think that this is no big deal, otherwise he might start drooling over me or something. Omigosh, did I just think that? Freddie drooling over me instead of Carly._

Sam rolled over to look at her friend sleeping soundly. Carly had a small smile on her face as she slept. Sam rolled back over in the bed. _Tsk,_ she thought, _like Freddie would ever stop drooling over Carly. I'm sure everything will all be back to normal tomorrow._

**Author's Note: Man, Seddie rocks! Seriously, I don't know how far I'll go with this story. It really came out of the blue to me this morning. I'm sure there are dozens of these stories in Fanfic dealing with this story line right now. Let me know what you think, and let me know what you thought of the episode as well (if you didn't leave a review on my other story that is). You guys are great, Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Freddie woke up the next morning feeling well rested. It was the best night's sleep he had had in the last week. He almost felt like he could go to school today because he knew that he could handle the heckling the other students would give him for not being kissed. He didn't have to worry about it today though, because it was Saturday.

He got up and got dressed. He went into the kitchen to get a bowl of cereal. His mother was already in the kitchen eating breakfast. "Good morning Mom," Freddie said to her as he grabbed a bowl out of the cupboard.

"Good morning sweetie," she answered, "did you sleep well last night?"

"Yes I did," Freddie answered yawning a little. He grabbed his cereal from the cabinet across from the fridge and went to set it down on the counter next to his bowl. "It was probably the best night's sleep I've had in a week," he added.

"I must admit that you actually look like you had a good night's sleep," Mrs. Benson commented as she took the last bite of her omelet that she was eating, "I was starting to really get worried about you Fredward."

"Mom, I'm fine," Freddie moaned and rolled his eyes. He walked to the fridge and grabbed the milk.

"I just worry about you is all," Mrs. Benson stated, "You really isolated yourself from people when Samantha told the viewers of iCarly that you hadn't kissed anyone before…"

"Mom! Don't worry about it," Freddie grumbled as he poured milk on his cereal and then went back to the fridge to put the milk away.

"Sweetie, I do worry about you," Mrs. Benson said getting overprotected, "I am your mother, and I…"

"…always worry about me," Freddie finished annoyed. He brought his bowl to the table and sat down to eat. "Anyway, don't worry about what Sam said. She was trying to get back at me for the prank I pulled on her and Gibby a little over a week ago."

"Yes," Mrs. Benson protested, "but she didn't have to be that cruel. Although, I do admit that I was surprised when she admitted that she, herself, hadn't been kissed either."

"I was surprised too Mom," Freddie said a little agitated. He really wanted to change the subject. "I'm sure that she and I will eventually get our first kisses out of the way real soon." As he said this, he began to picture his kiss with Sam last night. He didn't want Sam to know, but he really enjoyed the kiss more than he thought he would. He wasn't sure if it was because she was so nice about everything, or the fact that he would be kissing someone who wouldn't critique him or make fun of him on his first kiss because she was experiencing her first kiss as well. Heck, he wasn't even sure if he was even crushing on Sam. Freddie did get a new sense of respect for her now. He knew that he really didn't hate her. He never could, why would he? Sam was the girl that was the one to share his most memorable moment of his life with. At least up to this point, anyway.

As much as Freddie figured that life would soon get back to normal and that he and Sam would go back to their bickering ways, he couldn't help but think that maybe things might change, and for the better. He remembered his conversation at the window sill last night with her. Out of the five minutes that they shared on the fire escape, four of them were typical Freddie/Sam being who they were to each other (at least for the most part). But the one minute that Freddie will have burned in his mind forever was a magical moment that he wanted to play back again and again in his heart. He couldn't believe he was thinking it, but he actually wanted a sequel to that magical moment.

"Well, I just hope that when you do have your first kiss that it's with someone very special," Mrs. Benson commented as she got up from the table and went to the sink to clean her dish, "I remember my first kiss…"

_Aw, No!_ Freddie thought as he looked down to his bowl of cereal. He began to eat quicker.

"…I was thirteen years old," Mrs. Benson continued thoughtfully, "his name was Derek Johnson. We were at my friend Emily Jamison's birthday party…"

"Okay Mom," Freddie moaned as he got up from the table, "I don't really want to have nightmares for the rest of the day…or my life. I'm going to head over to Carly's and see what she's up to today." He dumped the rest of his food out in the garbage can and walked around his mother to clean his dish.

"…Derek and I were sitting in the back yard that evening looking at the stars. He was telling me jokes and when I laughed at them, he commented that he loved my laugh…" Mrs. Benson continued her story. She stood there telling it as though she were in a trance.

_Eeww_, Freddie thought as shivers ran down his body, _I've got to get out of here before I throw up._ He dried his dish real quick and put it away. Then, he bolted out of the kitchen and headed for the front door, "I'll be back later Mom," he called out to her as he exited the apartment.

XxXxXxXxXx

Sam was lounging out on the couch in the Shay's living room. Carly was sitting at the kitchen counter finishing her bowl of cereal. Sam had already eaten breakfast. She almost cleaned out the rest of the fridge with her appetite that morning. Spencer had already taken off for the grocery store to refill the apartment with food.

There was a knock at the door, and Carly turned to Sam, "Hey Sam, would you get the door please?"

Sam sighed heavily; then got off the couch and opened the door. She wasn't too surprised to see who was behind the door.

"Well, good morning Sam," Freddie said with a smirk.

Sam rolled her eyes at him, "Yeah dork," she said annoyed, "save it for someone who cares." She left him standing at the doorway and returned to the couch.

Freddie raised his brows and shook his head. He walked into the Shay residence, and made his way into the kitchen, "Hey Carly," he said politely.

"Hey Freddie," Carly smiled back, "what? You tell Sam good morning, but all you give me is a 'hey'?"

"Oh, sorry," Freddie replied strangely, "yeah, I guess I should have told you good morning, because at least I know that you would appreciate it," Freddie said raising his voice and looking at Sam.

Sam looked forward from the couch and ignored him. She did roll her eyes though.

"So, what's up?" Carly asked as she hopped down from her stool at the kitchen counter and took her dish to the kitchen.

"Not much really," Freddie answered glumly, "I needed to get away from my mom for a while this morning." Freddie took a seat where Carly had been sitting and turned on the computer that was on the counter.

"But Fredward," Sam said sweetly but sarcastically, "why would you possibly want to get away from your sweet, delightful…"

"Aw, can it Puckett," Freddie interrupted her, "she started telling a story about when she was a little girl and…"

"I'm bored already," Sam grumbled, "I'm going to get dressed." Sam gave Freddie a little shove as she walked by him towards Carly's room.

Freddie gave Sam a look before he turned his attention back to Carly, "Anyway, my mom was trying to tell me how her first kiss came about."

"Oh," Carly said with a strange look on her face, "Creepy thought, but what did your mom say about her first kiss?"

"Yeah right," Freddie answered raising his eyebrows at her, "like I really stuck around to hear that story." He got online, and began to make his way to the comment boards for the previous night's episode.

"Well," Carly said as she was drying some dishes and putting them away, "I'm glad to see you're out in public again. Did something happen last night?"

Freddie had a feeling that Carly was going to start interrogating him about last night. "I think that I felt better after Sam spoke up about not being kissed and everything. It kind of made me feel better about my situation," he said, trying to come up with answers that Carly would accept from him.

"I was mad at Sam last night before the webcast," Carly said as she finished drying the dishes and went to put the towel away, "I told her that she was being cruel for doing what she did. But, I did not tell her what to say on the show. She did all of that on her own. I was impressed that she would do something like that."

"I was surprised as well," Freddie agreed, "it kind of made me feel bad that she had to admit something like that in front of thousands of people."

While Carly and Freddie were conversing, Sam had made her way back to the living room. She heard what Carly and Freddie were talking about and she was interested in the conversation. In typical Sam fashion, she chose to find a place to hide so she could listen to what they had to say. She stood near the bottom of the stairs, and listened to her two friends converse.

"Sam usually never lies to me," Carly said as she took a seat on a stool next to Freddie, "I can't believe she told me what she did about having had her first kiss when in fact she really didn't. I feel bad for her. I also feel bad for you too. I wish there was something that I could do to help you guys out."

"It's not a big deal," Freddie responded as he was staring at the comment boards, "I'm not going to let this thing bother me anymore."

"But what if you go back to school Monday, and you continue to get teased. I mean you had nine and ten year old girls laughing at…"

"Yes Carly," Freddie looked at her slightly annoyed, "I remember that. But you have to remember that one thing has changed since then."

"What?" Carly asked.

"Sam," he replied, as he turned to look back at the computer, "do you not remember what she said at the end of the broadcast last night?"

Sam smiled and nodded to herself as she continued to stay hidden. _The dork is smart, _she thought.

"Of course I do," Carly answered as she hopped down from the stool and returned to the kitchen. She walked over to the kitchen table and sat down. She looked at him as he was going through the rest of the comment boards. An idea came to her that would help his situation out. She wasn't sure if she wanted to it though, but she was his friend and wanted to help with the situation he was in. "Freddie," she said softly to him, "I have a proposition for you."

Freddie looked up from the computer. "Okay," he said surprised as he powered down the computer and got down from the stool. He walked into the kitchen and sat down next to Carly at the kitchen table. "What would you like to propose?" He grinned.

Sam took this opportunity to come down the stairs and stand at the entrance to the kitchen so she could hear her friends better. _I wonder what this is about,_ she thought.

Carly sighed, "I thought that maybe I could sort of help you out with your first kiss," she said staring at Freddie, trying to make sure that he understood what she was trying to propose.

Freddie gave Carly a face, "Well," he said puzzled, "I'm not sure if I know exactly what you are trying to say…Oh," he paused bewildered, "What?!" He exclaimed as he felt the wind got knocked out of his sails.

_What?!_ Sam thought as she continued to listen from the doorway. She almost wanted to blurt it out, but she placed her hands on her mouth so she wouldn't speak.

"Um…yes," Carly replied raising her eyebrows and frowning, "I'm saying that I…would be the girl that would give you your…first kiss." She wasn't expecting the reaction that Freddie was giving her.

_Oh my gosh!_ Freddie thought to himself, _I can't believe this! The girl I've been dreaming about wants to let me kiss her. Never in my wildest dreams did I think this day would come. _Freddie couldn't help but blush at the situation, but he tried to keep his emotions in check. "Wow," he said at long last, "I can't believe you're willing to do this."

"I mean…" Carly said carefully, "I'm just going to give you the kiss so that you can get out of the way, and you don't have to have that pressure on you anymore."

Sam shook her head sadly as she continued to stay hidden from her friends. _Well c'mon Freddork_, Sam thought to herself angrily, _this is your dream come true. You're going to receive a kiss from the one that you've only been crushing over for the past few years. I know you'll value the kiss more if it came from her than having to kiss me._ Sam wanted to walk away.

"…_kiss so that you can get it out of the way…" _Freddie thought as he replayed Carly's words in his head. He remembered that the words were very similar to what he and Sam had said the night before. _Sam!_ Freddie thought, _what am I thinking? I don't want to do this! Sam was the one who gave me my first kiss! If Sam found out that I kissed Carly…_

"I can't!" Freddie said loudly, startling Carly in her seat, and making Sam nearly jump out from her hiding spot. "Carly, I appreciate what you want to do for me, but I can't kiss you." Freddie stated emotionally.

_Okay, what alien just abducted the dork?_ Sam thought to herself as she tensely moved to get a better view of Carly and Sam.

Carly looked as though she was in a state of shock. "I don't understand Freddie," she said somewhat confused, "why don't you want to kiss me?"

"Because…" Freddie paused to take a deep breath, "…because you won't be the first person I kissed."

Carly's eyes grew wide, "You've kissed somebody else already?" She asked dumbfounded, "who?"

Sam closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _Oh, Freddie, no,_ she thought to herself, _you promised not to say anything. I can't believe you're going to do this._

_Of course Carly would ask that,_ Freddie thought, _I promised Sam I wouldn't tell, but why can't I get her out of my mind?_

Freddie stood up. "I never thought that a first kiss would be such a big deal," he said slowly, "but after last night, I thought differently. She was very nice about the whole thing, and when we kissed…I don't think that I could describe what I was feeling…"

"Wow Freddie," Carly said, "that was a nice speech you gave and all, but you still haven't told me…"

"I can't get this girl out of my mind Carly," Freddie interrupted, "and I think that I really care about her too."

"Freddie," Carly stammered as she got up and grabbed Freddie's shoulders and began to shake them, "who are you talking about?"

"Do you really mean that Freddie?" Sam asked as she stood up from her hiding spot and revealed herself. She had a quiet look on her face like she didn't know what to say.

Carly looked over at Sam, then back at Freddie, then again to Sam, "Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed as she let go of Freddie's shoulders and put her hands over her mouth.

"Sam," Freddie said quietly as he slowly walked over to her, "I know what we said last night, and I tried hard not to make the kiss a big deal. But I can't get you out of my head. The kiss is all I've thought about since you left the fire escape last night."

Sam continued to stand still quietly looking at him, "Freddie," she said very calmly, "it was just a kiss…I didn't know that it meant that much to you."

"Sam," Freddie said trying to look upbeat, "if you don't feel the same way, that's cool. I'm just saying…" He paused when he saw Sam gave him a sad expression. He had a feeling that she was holding something back. But with Sam, he was never really sure about anything.

"You guys," Carly said softly as she walked over to join them, "I can go in the other room and let you guys be alone to talk if you want."

They both looked at her. Freddie spoke, "That's okay Carly," he said grimly, "I probably ought to be going anyway. I've got a lot of homework to catch up on from not being at school this past week."

"Oh, sure," Carly responded. She and Sam watched as Freddie headed for the door.

"I'll see you guys on Monday," he said as he headed out. He looked at Sam and tried to give her a smile before he walked out and shut the door behind him.

Carly saw that her friend seemed to be out of it. "Hey," she said sweetly, "are you going to be okay?"

Sam was silent for a moment. She didn't know how to take in the fact that Freddie admitted that he cared about her and that he was thinking about her. She looked at Carly, "This is just a phase he's going through, right?" Sam asked with a little panic in her voice, "I mean everything is going to go back to normal soon…isn't it?"

"I don't know Sam," Carly responded calmly, "Do you want it to?"

"I…I don't know," she answered with a whole lot of uncertainty. "Um, I think I'm going to head out as well." Sam stated as she walked into the living room and grabbed her book bag.

"Sam," Carly called to her as she followed her into the living room, "you know I'm your best friend. And I hope you know that I'm always here to talk to you if you want to talk."

Sam tried to give her best friend a small grin, "Thanks cupcake," she said softly as she walked out of the Shay's residence with her book bag.

As Sam walked into the hall, she paused in front of Freddie's place. She took a step towards the door like she wanted to knock on it and talk to Freddie; then she stepped back. "I just need some time to think Freddie," Sam mumbled softly at the door before she took off down the hall.

**Author's Note: Sorry I couldn't update any sooner. I think I may only write one more chapter to this. I want to give this story a happy ending, but I need to do this in only if I can have the story end in a perfect Sam/Freddie way. These are two unique characters, and that's why I enjoy writing about them so much. And this is clearly why I love Seddie so much! I appreciate all the reviews a lot; let me know what you think of the story up to this point.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sam quietly walked into the main entrance of the school the following Monday morning, and began to proceed down the hallway to her locker.

It had been a rather lonely weekend for her. She avoided any kind of contact with both Freddie and Carly. Sam decided to keep her phone off throughout the weekend, or else she would have had to deal with Carly's consistent calling to see if everything was all right.

Sam had arrived at home on that Saturday just in time to take a trip to Portland with her mother. Her mom had wanted to visit her sister with whom she hadn't seen in quite some time. She had given Sam the option of either going with her or staying home. Sam surprised her mother by deciding to go with her. It was the perfect escape for Sam to be able to be away from everything that had happened in the past week, and it gave her the time she needed to think about what she was going to do about Freddie.

It was a five hour car ride to Portland. Sam decided not to think about Freddie on the drive down. She chose to listen to her Pearpod on the trip down. Sam and her mother spent Saturday night with Sam's Aunt Jill at her home. Her Aunt Jill didn't have any more kids living with her at home. One of Sam's cousins was in college in Colorado, one was in the Army stationed in the Middle East, and one was serving a prison term in California. Sam and her mother accompanied Jill Sunday morning to breakfast; then they did some shopping in the city. Part of Sam wished she would have stayed home, because she felt like a third wheel to two adult siblings. But Sam was glad to see some family for a change. Sam hadn't seen her Aunt Jill prior to this since she was 10. After the shopping trip, Sam and her mother bid Jill farewell; then they began to drive back to Seattle. That was how the weekend ended for Sam.

Carly was at her locker getting her books for her first class when Sam approached her. She turned to greet her friend, "Hey Sam," she said kindly.

"Hey Carls," Sam replied back as she went through the process of going through her combination so that she could open the door to her locker, "How was your weekend?"

"Boring," she replied slightly agitated, "considering that I wasn't able to hang out with my best friend and all."

Sam ignored the comment. She was still trying to get into her locker. She screwed up the combination the first time she tried it. She took a deep breath and tried it again. "My mom and I went down to visit my Aunt Jill this weekend," she said as she finally was able to open her locker.

"Did you not have your phone on you?" Carly asked as she shut her locker door, and waited for her friend.

"Yeah," Sam replied as she was busy getting her books together for her first class, "I just didn't have it on is all." She grabbed everything she needed for class and was getting ready to shut the door to her locker when she turned to see Carly give her a look. She paused what she was doing and said to her friend, "Look Carls, I really just needed a little alone time this weekend. This Freddork thing has really been on my mind this weekend."

Carly grinned softly, "I'm sorry Sam," she said apologetically, "I didn't mean…"

"It's okay," Sam grinned as she shut her locker door, "I think I'm just as confused with the fact that the nerd and I kissed as he is. I think that if we just sit down and talk things out, everything will get back to normal."

The two began walking to class. "Do you really think that things will be normal again for him?" Carly asked, "I mean it sounds like he really likes you and cares about you."

"Carly," Sam replied with a small smirk, "I've been telling you for months that there is nothing normal about that boy." Carly grinned at her friend before Sam continued, "Anyway, as far as Freddie caring about me, I mean, we're friends. I'm sure that's all he meant by that."

"I don't know Sam," Carly remarked, "I saw the look in his eye when he was describing how much you meant to him. I've never seen Freddie act that way or talk that way before."

"I'm still not looking too much into this," Sam stated, "Freddie and I have a different kind of relationship. It's never going to change. We attack each other, and we bicker at each other. That's how it is."

As the girls had begun walking from their locker, Freddie was up ahead of the hallway at his locker. He was in the process of getting his books ready for the first class. He hadn't had anybody look at him or point at him since he entered the school. Freddie was hoping that maybe the kiss incident was old news now and that things in the school were getting back to normal. He was hoping that was the case, but unfortunately for him, it wasn't.

As Freddie shut the door to his locker, a couple of 10th graders approached him. The first guy was Tony Mendoza, a bully at the school. He was followed by his buddy/crony Travis Mitchell. Tony saw Freddie getting ready to take off to class, when he turned to his buddy, "Hey look Travis," he smirked, "there's the actor pegged to have the leading role in the movie 'Never Been Kissed, The Sequel'." His friend laughed at the joke.

As embarrassed as Freddie had been last week with people making fun at him, he decided to stand up for himself this week, "Aw, gee Tony," Freddie returned with a smirk of his own, "such a clever joke from such a simple man."

Tony stopped smiling for a moment as he reached Freddie's locker. He turned to face Freddie with his back facing the lockers, "You know Benson," Tony grinned, "this is probably why you haven't been kissed. These girls nowadays don't want brainiacs like you. They want to be with guys that excite them. They want guys that are dangerous and tough, not geeks like yourself."

Freddie continued to keep his cool, "That's funny," he replied patiently, "I could have swore that I read somewhere that one of the number one things a girl really wants is a guy that can support her. The last time I checked, us 'geeks' seem to really bring home the money to support and 'excite' the women."

Tony was about to give a retort, when his buddy Travis said to Tony, "Oh oh," he said with a smirk as he saw Carly and Sam approach them, "here comes Sam. We better lay off Freddie, or else…"

The two guys chuckled at this for a moment, before Tony spoke up, "I'm not afraid of Puckett. She thinks she's all that, but she's nothing but a low class little bully wannabe."

"What did you just say about Sam?" Freddie asked as his blood began to boil.

"Ooo," Travis snickered, and Travis smiled, "that's right; I called Puckett a low class little…"

Freddie's temper flared, and with a sudden jolt, pushed Tony with his hands backwards into the lockers. Tony lost his balance and fell. Travis' eyes went wide as he saw his friend go down. He quickly went to help him up.

Carly and Sam saw the entire exchange. "Freddie!" Carly hollered as she hurried to his locker. Sam's eyes went wide with surprise. _Wow_, she thought.

Unfortunately, they weren't the only ones to witness this. A small crowd was starting to turn its attention to the action when a voice from the other end of the hall changed things.

"What's going on here?" 12th grade English teacher Mr. Johnson asked as he stormed through the halls.

Everybody scattered off to their classes except for the bullies, Freddie, Sam, and Carly. Mr. Johnson was one of the most hated teachers in the school. Sam should know; it was always his detentions that she wound up having to go to if she got in trouble. This guy made Ms. Briggs look like a princess.

Now that Mr. Johnson was here, Tony took his time getting up from the floor. He knew Freddie was in big trouble, and he wanted to make sure that he himself didn't get in trouble for this incident. Mr. Johnson knew Tony by name. "Benson here pushed me into the lockers," Tony answered Mr. Johnson's inquiry.

Mr. Johnson turned to Freddie, "Is this true Mr. Benson?"

Freddie looked at Mr. Johnson and nodded quietly, "Yes sir."

"I understand that this your first day back to school in a week," Mr. Johnson remarked with the slightest of smirks, "You will be spending your first day and first week with me after school for detention."

Again, Freddie just nodded, "Yes sir."

Mr. Johnson continued to smirk at Freddie, "Although I'll have to admit, I'm not sure if you'll find that special lady in my detention room that you'll want to pucker up with."

The two bullies snickered from behind Mr. Johnson. Mr. Johnson whirled around sharply and said, "Get out of here Mendoza and Mitchell before you join him this week yourselves." The two hurried off to their classes. Mr. Johnson then turned back around to face Freddie.

Freddie had turned beet red when Mr. Johnson made the comment to him about girls in his detention. The remark angered Sam, and she stepped forward to face the mean teacher, "I believe if you were watching our webcast Friday, I said that I would send anyone to the hospital that made fun of Freddie."

Mr. Johnson smirked at Sam, "You're a feisty one Puckett. You must really like coming to see me late in the afternoon. I guess I'll be seeing you again this week for the whole week. You can keep your friend here company. Um, Ms. Shay, I believe you're looking at a tardy for your first class. Unless you want to join your pals here, I suggest that you head off to class." With that, Mr. Johnson walked away towards his classroom.

Freddie turned to Sam, "Sam, why did you mouth off to Mr. Johnson? I'm the one that deserved to go to detention. I pushed Tony into the lockers."

"Freddie," Sam replied shaking her head, "when I make a promise like I did on our web show, I keep it. Johnson is a jerk, and he had no right to do what he did to you just now."

"Guys," Carly interrupted, "can we get to class now? If we keep things up, we will never be able to leave the school at 3:00 again this school year."

Freddie and Sam looked at her. "Yeah, okay," Freddie answered, "I'll see you guys after while." Freddie hurried down the hall to his class.

Sam watched Freddie hurry down the hall before she and Carly continued walking to their class. "I can't believe that Freddie pushed Tony Mendoza into a locker," she smiled, "that boy impresses me more every day."

Carly nodded, "Let's just hurry and get to class," she replied as the two of them made it to their first class of the day, and entered the classroom.

XxXxXxXxXx

The final period of school ended for the day, and school was over. At least it was over for most people.

After Freddie got his homework put into his schoolbag, he walked down the hall from his locker and over to Carly and Sam's locker. He hadn't had a chance to speak to the girls much today. He had been too busy trying to get a week's worth of homework caught up in his classes to talk with anyone. Sam and Carly had both left him alone during the day. Carly was just trying to respect the fact that Freddie had a lot of homework to do, and Sam just let him be, because she still wasn't sure what she wanted to say to him about what had happened Friday night.

Freddie reached the girls' lockers in time to see Carly put her light jacket on, and for Sam to fill her book bag up with stuff. "Hey," he nodded to them.

"Oh hey Freddie," Carly replied smiling softly, "did you manage to get all of your homework caught up from all your classes?"

"Almost," Freddie replied, "I still have an English paper I need to work on." He paused as he watched Carly sling her book bag around her shoulder, "I guess that gives me something to work on in detention today," he finished, rolling his eyes.

"Well," Carly responded, "it sucks that you both have detention all week. That Johnson teacher is such a jerk; the school should really do something about him."

"It doesn't matter," Freddie said, "I shouldn't have pushed Mendoza against the lockers anyway."

"But he deserved it," Carly protested, "He shouldn't have been teasing you the way that he was."

Freddie just shrugged. Sam looked at her watch and turned to Freddie, "Hey dork," she said quickly, "we better get to detention. The last thing you want to do with Johnson's detentions is be late for them."

"Okay guys," Carly said as she began to walk away, "I'll see you guys later." She headed down the hallway towards the main exit out of the school.

Freddie and Sam walked briskly down the hallway to detention. They walked into Mr. Johnson's classroom, and they both took a seat at a few of the desks that were empty near the front. The two sat right next to each other. They were about to get some homework out of their bags when the bell rang. Mr. Johnson closed the door and detention began.

"All right you misfits," he said glumly, "let's see if I want to make some changes in your sitting arrangement." He began to look around the room.

"Anderson and Caldwell, one of you find a different seat on the other side of the room." Mr. Johnson said to a couple of 11th graders that were regulars in this room. Jeff Caldwell got up from his seat and walked over to the other side of the room and switched seats with a ninth grader.

Mr. Johnson continued to scan the room. "Myers and Davis, I definitely don't want you two next to one another. One of you move," Mr. Johnson said to 12th grader Beth Myers and her boyfriend. Mike Davis got up angrily from his seat and walked over to the other side of the room. He barked at a 10th grader to get up from her seat and told her to move to his vacant seat.

Mr. Johnson continued to look around the room. He grinned when his eyes fell on Sam and Freddie. "Ah," he smirked, "Benson and Puckett, my celebrities, you are not getting 'star' treatment in my room. One of you go to the other side of the room."

Freddie was about to pick up his things and get up, but Sam hissed at him, "Stay put, I'll move to the other side. Trust me on this one."

Sam grabbed her belongings, and walked over to the other side of the room. She sought the weakest individual she could find to switch seats with her. She sent the sorry ninth grader back to take the seat that she had recently occupied next to Freddie.

"All right," Mr. Johnson nodded, "I expect you all to be working on some sort of homework for the next hour." He walked back around to his desk and sat down. He proceeded to spend the next hour watching every student in his room to make sure they were working on homework. If he caught anyone not working, he would issue them another detention with him the following day.

Freddie wasn't about to take the chance of having anything added to his sentence of five days. He spent the hour working on his English paper. Sam knew better as well, she took the opportunity to work on some of her homework as well.

Finally, the bell rang, and the students walked out of the classroom. Freddie was one of the first students to leave the classroom. He waited outside the door for Sam to come out, and the two of them began to walk down the hallway to the exit.

As they walked outside, they saw that it was a nice bright afternoon outside. Freddie turned to Sam, "So, are you going home?"

"I think I spent enough time with my mom over the weekend," Sam answered gently, "I think I'm going to head over to Carly's."

Freddie nodded, "Did you want to stop at Groovie Smoothies first?" He asked kindly, "I'll treat."

"Hey," Sam grinned, "if you're treating, how can I turn that down?"

Freddie smiled, and the two started walking towards Groovie Smoothies. They walked quietly for the first few blocks, neither speaking a word. Both of them had a lot on their minds and they both wanted to talk with one another about what was going on with them. But they were too shy and too stubborn to break the ice. They both stole glances at each other from time to time as they walked to see if the other was going to start talking.

Finally, Sam decided to speak, "Freddie?" Freddie looked at her. "You know that I can take care of myself and everything, but thank you for sticking up for me against Tony and Travis."

Freddie nodded softly, "Mendoza angered me when he called you 'low class'. Nobody should talk about you that way."

Sam grinned and blushed slightly. _He really does care about me,_ she thought to herself. "I'm sorry you got detention and all," Sam said, "but you're lucky you didn't get a suspension for what you did. I would have for sure."

"Yeah, I know I'm lucky," Freddie grinned, "my mom is already freaking out because I have detention everyday this week. If I would have been suspended, she probably would have had a heart attack."

The two could see Groovie Smoothies at this point. It was only a couple of blocks away. "I have to admit Fredweird," Sam smirked, "I never thought I'd see the day that you'd shove some kid up against a locker. I must really be having an effect on you."

Freddie chuckled for a second, "Yeah, I suppose you are." He paused for a second; then continued, "You know Puckett," he smirked at her, "if I keep this up, I might surpass your mischief ways and be…ugh!" Freddie howled in pain as Sam had grabbed his arm and was twisting it.

"Don't get cocky Benson," she smiled mischievously, "don't ever forget who the master is." She let go of his arm.

Freddie snatched his arm away and rubbed it for a moment, "Okay, okay, fine Sam," he admitted.

The two continued their walk until they reached the smoothie shop. They walked in to find that the place was rather busy for a Monday afternoon. Sam looked around and saw that a majority of the table and booths were full. "Freddie," she said to him, "I was kind of wanting to talk to you about Friday night, but I think it's a little too busy in here to talk right now."

"Yeah," Freddie agreed, "why don't we just get our smoothies to go, and we can go somewhere quiet to talk."

Sam nodded, "Okay, but where are we going to go?"

XxXxXxXxXx

"We're going to talk out here?" Sam asked as Freddie led her to the fire escape that they were at just three evenings ago.

"We had privacy the last time we were up here," Freddie answered as stepped through the window and walked out to the fire escape.

"Yeah," Sam replied, "and looked what happened the last time we were up here as well."

Freddie blushed as he watched Sam climb through the window to join him on the fire escape. He led Sam over to the edge where two lawn chairs were set up there. They both sat down and finished up their smoothies quickly.

"So what you're saying is that what happened a few nights ago wasn't a good thing?" Freddie asked as he put his empty smoothie cup down on the pavement.

"No Freddie, that's not what I'm saying," Sam replied, "I just don't want things to get too weird between us. I only want you to continue to be weird, and that's it."

"So you just want me to continue to be the same 'dork' that you can pick a fight with and pull pranks on?" Freddie asked with a smirk.

"Yeah," Sam smiled, "I can live with that." She took one final sip of her smoothie, and set her cup down now.

"I'm sure you would," he smiled at her.

Sam grinned for a few seconds before she felt that this wasn't right. She wanted to continue to have things between her and Freddie be the same, but at the same time, she wanted to see what else Freddie was made of.

She got up from her chair and turned it so that she would face him. She sat back down and spoke to him, "Freddie, I hope you know that when it comes down to everything that I care about you too. I'm scared to tell you how I feel about you…because I'm afraid you might change on me."

Freddie was quiet for a second. He felt that he knew what she was getting at and he felt the same way about her. "Sam," he said softly, "I'm not saying that I'm not scared about what might happen here either. I've been so used to you being so darn pushy for so long, that I'm afraid of what might happen if we would get together as well."

"Well, what do you think we should do?" Sam asked curiously.

Freddie smiled, "I guess the real question is, can we both be together, and continue to torture one another?"

Sam grinned slightly, "Can we?"

Freddie bent forward in his seat and kissed Sam on the lips. Sam didn't resist by any means as she kissed him back. Freddie grabbed the armrests on her lawn chair to hold his balance as he kissed her tenderly. This kiss was even longer than the one they had on that Friday night. Freddie continued to kiss her until he heard a clicking noise coming from his hand. He backed off from Sam and looked down. Sam had used the handcuffs that Freddie had used on her and Gibby, and she handcuffed him to the lawn chair.

"Aw Sam," he moaned as Sam quickly got up from the chair and began to make her way back to the window sill. "Sam," he cried, "You're not going to leave me here, are you?"

"You know Freddie," Sam replied smiling, "Carly was right. I shouldn't have humiliated you like I did last week. And for that, I'm sorry. But always remember Benson, I will always get my revenge." She climbed through the window and paused to look back at him.

"Fine," he replied as he rattled the handcuffs along the chair, "but does this mean we can be together?"

Sam shook her head at him and smiled, "If you can continue to be this pathetic Freddork…I wouldn't want to be with anybody else." She blew him a kiss and walked away.

"Sam!" Freddie shouted as he got up and tripped and fell, taking Sam's lawn chair with him. He looked at the situation he was in. Sam's _right, I am pathetic. The five pound lawn chair can come with me through the window, _he thought to himself. He got up and folded Sam's chair up and walked over to the window sill. _Is this really worth it?_ He thought to himself as he climbed through the window. When he got through to the other side, he looked down the small hallway to see Sam there with her arms folded. In her hand was the key to the handcuffs. She looked beautiful standing there with that smirk on her face. He walked up to her and begged her to release him from the chair. She looked at him calmly for a moment; then she shook her head and used the key to release him from the chair. Sam laid the chair down on the floor, and watched as Freddie rubbed his wrist a moment. She then took Freddie's hand and they walked down the hallway together. _Yes,_ he smiled to himself; _she's very much worth it._

**Author's Note: Kind of a longer ending than I thought it was going to be, but I wanted to put a little action and some humor in it. I love to see Freddie get physical. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Sorry it took so long to complete this. Thanks to all who read and review. **


End file.
